The present invention relates to an improved support platform for a ladder which has side rails and a plurality of rungs and which is generally vertically disposed. In the past various types of platforms have been proposed for ladders to permit a person working on a ladder to stand without the usual foot discomfort. For example, reference is made to the Case et al Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 169,236, and the Laskey Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 407,079. These prior platforms, while capable of performing their intended function, are difficult to maneuver and move from one set of rungs to another set of rungs. Essentially, they do not provide any means for permitting a person standing on a ladder from not only moving the platform but locating the same on a next upper of lower set of rungs with ease. This is a serious detriment to the successful commercialization of such a platform.